Kangaroo Cry
by Tiva Swift
Summary: A little song fic about Gibbs and the war and Shannon & Kelly and all that. Based on Blue October's song, Kangaroo Cry.  Please R&R! NOTE: If you are sensitive about the subject of war, DO NOT READ.


**Kangaroo Cry.**

**A/N: Hi hi! I am a publishing machine tonight. I've been writing this for over a month now, but finally finished. WOO! I hope you like it.**

**(NOTE: If you are sensitive about the subject of war, evacuate from this page immediately.) **

**Losing my control **Gunnery Sergeant Jethro Gibbs gripped the steering wheel tightly **  
Here it is the day I have to go **He'd dreaded this day. He didn't want to go. Not now Kelly was born.**  
Just sit beside me** Shannon was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, staring straight ahead.**  
I can't let this show **She refused to make this harder on him. **  
How sick I feel to leave you so alone **His stomach twisted. He wanted o throw up. How would Shannon cope with the new-born?**  
God I'm terrified** This was scaring both of them, but neither was showing it.****

We've lost respect for decency Stupid war. Stupid Government! What are they playing at?**  
When one can turn our world into an ant pile **All it is doing is destroying everybody who went to fight. **  
We run circles, no direction do I see **just one circle; one stupid circle.**  
The dust has blinded you, the dust has blinded me **So many people were following it all, though. All of them: blinded. ****

I kissed her on the cheek Jethro leaned in and kissed Shannon on her beautiful cheek.**  
And then I waved goodbye **He stepped back, sadly waving goodbye.**  
She had the saddest look I've seen in years** She watched him, her sadness beyond tears.**  
A kangaroo cry **Pain, fear and sadness flooded her face.**  
A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by **it was all a scam.**  
We have to live by **He had to go. He had a job to protect his country. But what about his daughter?**  
Because we have to live **He hated this. He hated it. But, as he remembered, it was the Corps that brought them together in the first place. ****

And you choose to break our families He climbed onto the bout, watching his tiny daughter**  
Tell me you've used all precautions known **Shannon stood there, silently preying for her husbands safety.**  
And I'll stand beside the ones who stood alone **Shannon fought not to cry as she stood there all alone, her heart racing with fear and sadness. **  
How long will we have to sing until you finally bring our sons, our daughters' home? **Would she ever see him again? Would Kelly live without a father? **  
We'll let the prayers start healing, what time's been stealing **She looked at her feet, telling herself that all she had to do was prey.****

**We only want to feel as close as we can be **Jethro tried not to run back to his wife as he turned his back to her, towards the ship**  
Use hands for holding on to your precious family **He had held tightly on to Kelly the night before, not wanting to ever let go. **  
Just believe in all who shine **It will end soon . . . right?**  
The light to help you see **Gibbs will get out of it. He could not go.**  
Cause if I believe in you, will you believe in me? **But he had to.****

I kissed her on the cheek Good bye, Shannon.**  
And then I waved goodbye **He hugged his daughter one more time.**  
She had the saddest look I've seen in years **Even the baby seemed terrified.**  
A kangaroo cry **Pouting at him, with wide eyes.**  
A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by **She wished he wasn't doing this. It was important to think of the earth, but what about HER? **We have to live by **Jethro hated this as much as Shannon did. He could tell.**  
Because we have to live **Shit way to live if you asked Gibbs.****

And you choose to break our families So many men, women, children, dead.**  
Tell me you've used all precautions known** And I'll stand beside the ones who stood alone  
**How long will we have to sing until you finally bring our sons, our daughters home? **So many out there; dying; killing.**  
We'll let the prayers start healing, what time's been stealing **How many moments would he miss? Kelly's first steps? Words? ****

Keep hanging on "Hold me" Shannon begged her husband. **  
Keep hanging on **Jethro kept switching between his girls**  
Keep hanging on **He wondered around the house when he was with Kelly, taking in the familiar scene**  
Keep hanging on **just one more time before he left****

We'll let the prayers start healing, when time's been stealing "Stick to God," Jackson Gibbs had told his son often. "God won't let you down."**  
Start healing **God made the war.**  
Start healing **God killed Jethro's mother.****

And you choose to break our families How many families had lost loved ones due to war? A hundred million? A million gazillion?**  
Tell me you've used all precautions known **They had said we would win. That it would be easy. Liars.**  
And I'll stand beside the ones who stood alone **This was for Shannon. Kelly. America.**  
How long will we have to sing until you finally bring our sons, our daughters' home? **They'll come back . . . maybe.**  
We'll let the prayers start healing, what time's been stealing **As Gibbs walked away, he vowed to himself to never leave them again.****

**A/N: Semper Fi, to marines everywhere.**


End file.
